The invention relates to a retention bracket for maintaining or retaining a mattress accurately located upon its associated supporting surface, and the mattress retention bracket is more specifically constructed for use in association with an adjustable bed.
Typical mattress holders or brackets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,277 granted on Jan. 19, 1915 to Homer Eckerson and U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,098 granted on Mar. 8, 1921 to Mariana T. Jones. In each of these patents a bed frame includes a set of supporting springs upon which rests a mattress, and mattress holders or brackets are attached to head ends and foot board ends of the bed frame to permit the mattress to shift relative to the frame and the springs supported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,754 granted on Nov. 3, 1981 to Julio A. Zuniga and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,919 granted on Apr. 19, 1977 to John H. Hemmeter each disclose a plurality of mattress retention brackets associated with a bed, and in each of these the mattress is supported upon box springs and the mattress retention brackets prevent each mattress from shifting relative to its associated box spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,873 granted on Jan. 26, 1932 to Mary E. Leeking discloses an adjustable bed formed by a head spring section, a foldable foot spring section and an intermediate foldable spring section therebetween with the three sections supporting a mattress and several sections being adjusted to accommodate a patient in prone, sitting or partially sitting positions. Rather than utilizing retention brackets, the mattress is held to the head, intermediate and foot spring sections by a number of flexible straps having hooks at opposite ends which are selectively hooked to the spring sections and to eyelets or eye members of the mattress.